


Brand New

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [12]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Edging, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Some relationships aren't meant to be...unless things change. Trans Lightning.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Dia Vanille
Series: The Stockpile [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257491
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Brand New  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for sexual content and language  
> Words: 3,197
> 
> A/N: Please see my end comments for info. Made in 2017. Enjoy~

' _hey, you free tonite? - v_ '

The text catches you by surprise. Complete utter surprise. You cover your mouth with your hand, not in shock, but more of… confusion? Apprehension? You don't know for sure. Doesn't matter.

What does matter is that the owner of the text has a new number. You already _know_ who it is judging by the lack of capitals, incomplete words, and abbreviated signature. That's familiar. The problem is _why_?

You plop down on the bed, running a hand through rose hair as you stare at your phone's screen. Still in shock. Frozen for so long you have to tap the screen every minute to keep it on. How long has it been?

You realize you don't care and send out a response with your address. Autopilot takes over, and you find yourself staring at the shower wall with hot water streaming down your hair and face. It's a welcome burn - cleansing, purging, renewing.

Out of the shower, you throw on the simplest of clothes, a tanktop and gym shorts as your phone buzzes on the bed. You check it. It's her. Again.

' _sorry that took so long, but I'm here. let me in?_ '

The call down to the front desk runs smoothly, but your heart pounds against your rib cage as your arm drops to your side. You lean against the wall in the foyer. Any minute now…

When the resounding click of the elevator goes off, you stand in front of it, jamming your hands in your pockets. It takes the usual four seconds before the doors slide open, and your breath catches in your throat at the person standing in front of you.

She steps out from the elevator, eyes darting around before resting on you. Just. You. She doesn't move, just tilts her head to the side as her lips curl up ever-so-slightly, like she's trying to hold back a smile. Her eyes, those familiar, impossibly jade eyes, scan every inch of you, like she's unsure of where to set her gaze.

"Hi."

A simple word, expelled in a single breath, yet your heart beats faster at its inception. That single word means everything to you.

"Hey," you whisper. You're trying your hardest to keep calm, but your palms are sweating in your pockets, and the way she just stares at you and _giggles_? It's dredging up old memories that you can't keep quiet.

She backs down, and instead looks around, lifting on her toes to look over something. "New place, huh?"

You should probably move from where you are, but you can't, you're frozen in place, and you feel like the world will explode if you even _breathe_ the wrong way.

"Y-yeah." She catches the stutter, gives a quick glance, but keeps her mouth shut about it. "Moved in a few months ago." A pause. "You're back in town."

A counter-question is all you can muster, accusatory even. She takes it in stride, tugs on her denim hoodie as she breaks eye contact to glance at the floor. You straighten up.

"I… got a job- well. An internship. Bodhum has the best vet school in Gran Pulse. It pays well too. Sooo… I'm gonna be livin' here from now on while I get my next degree."

You nod slowly. It's a struggle trying to stop your eyes from roving over her, but you adjust well enough to pull your hand out of your pocket and stick a thumb towards the great room. "You… wanna talk more in there?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah."

So you lead her into the great room, but your mind's still racing a mile a fucking minute. It's excitement on levels you haven't experienced in nearly a year and a half, and you're near trembling from all the things that could happen. It's disgusting.

Absolutely _disgusting_. And you love it.

Just. Tone it down. And stop being so obvious.

She's taking stock of the place, probably judging you hardcore for not sticking to your old color scheme of black and white with a splash of crimson. But you're watching _her_ instead, drinking in the way her hips fall into the natural curve of her legs, left exposed by a modest pair of shorts. You'd be lying to yourself and the goddess Etro if you said you weren't thinking about ripping those off her.

Goddammit. This isn't going to be easy. Not after so long.

She turns back towards you with her hands clasped behind her back. The childlike innocence you knew so well seems to have matured, grown. It's still _there_ , you can tell by her off-handed giggles and ever-present pigtails, but where the innocence lay before, there's now a deliberate teasing undertone to it all, like it's just an act.

At this point, she's just staring at you. Well, trying to stare, at least, as she once again can't figure out where to place her eyes. She does this for a good two minutes, before she takes two steps fowards.

You take two back in response.

She advances again. Three steps this time.

You retaliate. Three steps back.

Then four. Then six until your bare shoulders hit the nearest wall and you're just staring down at her, waiting.

She's at that point, just like you. Conflicted on what to do, how to act, what words to utter. She's braver than you, though, and with a drawn-out sigh and fingers tangling in your hair, she pulls you into a longing kiss.

Your body lights on fire at the contact. It's been missed, you admit to yourself, and you're embarrassed at all the ways you remember how her lips and tongue feel meshed with yours.

She whimpers, breaks away, hovers her lips right over yours. "Lightning…" The hand planted on your chest trembles while the one on your head threads through your hair.

"Vanille…" is all you manage to say, a playful mocking of her own name-calling. Old instinct kicks in and you find your arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

She's looking at you with those same green eyes, ravenous and bloodthirsty, but despite that, she's reigning everything in like she's trying to savor this blasphemous moment. She knows as well as you that you two shouldn't even be in the same room together.

Yet, she breaks down. That hardened exterior melts away and leaves a glimpse of the Vanille you _used_ to know, the playful and naive college undergrad looking for a thrill. The old you, the one searching for release and companionship, riles up as well, and soon enough, that arm drops and trace the contours of her ass with your fingertips.

"I missed you…" she murmurs, but it releases more like a gasp, and you bite her bottom lip to coax more words out of her.

She plays dirty and reaches down to graze the front of your shorts with her fingertips, lightly, in that old way you liked so much. The ripples down your spine don't go unnoticed. In fact, they spur you on, and as you're suppressing a groan, you guide her backwards, pushing her on the sofa. She arches, meeting your touch, to pull your head right into her bosom.

Of course, you oblige, savor the rolling your head makes down between her breasts. Her shirt's thin enough that you can make out the baby blue bra and you nip at it. You train glances up at her, watching her reaction on blushed cheeks and firmly bit lip.

"Lightning…" she moans.

The sound alone conjures up memories of old trysts around every inch of your last apartment. That was… a while ago, a _long_ while ago, but they're fresh in your mind to the point where you could repeat them exactly if given permission.

Vanille seems lost in her whimpers and moans, trembling hands working through your scalp as she writhes and squirms under you. "I haven't-"

You spare a quick glance and nothing more as your nips turn more aggressive the further down her abdomen you travel.

"I-I haven't… been with anyone… _else_ …"

The statement makes you stop for a second before you nose your way under her shirt. She's ticklish, right there around her navel, and you chuckle at the Oerban swears that dribble from her lips.

"Really. J-just… doesn't feel right with anyone else."

The feeling is mutual, and you puff out a "yeah" in agreement. You'd _tried_ before, with a couple girls. There was some kissing and fondling, but you never made it past that. They didn't smell like Vanille, didn't feel or _taste_ like her. Didn't have the same daring and sexual bravado that Vanille does either. It was a lost cause, and you felt better off wallowing alone in your loneliness.

Vanille moans and bites her lip. You swear your heart drops whenever she does that shit. "Didn't touch me… like _you_ do."

You drag your teeth further up her flimsy shirt, grab the middle of her bra with your teeth. Let it snap against her skin.

" _Ah_!" She squeezes a fistful of your hair, and you growl in response. "And _that_? That growling thing you do when you want me?" She chuckles.

"Who says I want you?" you quip. You're practically pushing her bra up and over her breasts with your nose. Dirty dog. But… there's something new? "Did you…?"

You're staring at them right now. Two silver and straight barbells jutting right through both her nipples. What the fuck? What the _fuck_ , really? _Really_?

Vanille looks down at you, emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. "Like 'em?"

"Uhh… shit…" Pretty sure your mouth's hanging open right about now. She has piercings. On her _nipples_ , of all places. You're practically fidgeting where you are at that.

Vanille bursts out in laughter. "Oh, I _knew_ you would, Light. I remember you mentioning it to me once. Aaaand, it sounded like a good idea. Got 'em right after I left Bodhum."

"I told you _one time_." Okay, Vanille's observant, you can give her that. Granted, you knew that but you never thought she'd take it that far. Fucking hell.

"Oh, I know. And I know you like 'em, so…" she says matter-of-factly, tangling her fingers in your hair. "…why don't you kiss 'em for me?"

You can't skip the invitation. The glance you take lasts a couple seconds before you ravage her left breast. She moans, writhing under, reaching under your tanktop to reciprocate.

"Mmm… they're really sensitive now."

"Now? Haven't they always been?" you say between kisses.

"Yeah, but…"

"You know what? I don't care. Turn over before I make you."

You get up and pull her closer to the edge of the couch by her ankles, and she turns in the process. The shiver through her body doesn't go unnoticed when you unzip her shorts and pull them down, nor does it when your semi-hard member paints precum over her ass.

* * *

"What's this?" Vanille whispers, trailing her lips into the crook of your neck and jawline.

You break from your daze long enough to answer. "What?"

"Oohh, does Big Bad Lightning Farron have a _hickey_ on 'er neck?"

It takes you a second to remember that. You'd forgotten all about it the past few days.

"Who did that?" Vanille asks, tone bordering accusatory and playful.

She's been stroking your dick for the better part of an hour, so you've been in quite the daze in the meantime. It's deliberate and slow, not meant to get you off, but to relax and stimulate you after the rough, unfinished fuck you two had over the arm of the couch. Admittedly, having your foreskin slide over the head of your dick in such a labored fashion makes it hard to think so it takes you a second before you remember to answer.

"Uh… s-some girl. A few d-days ago. Met her after work," you respond, relaxing back into your pillows.

"College girl?" Vanille's teasing around that spot with her tongue and _fucking hell_ , it's feeling great.

You shake your head, not surprised at her question. "PSICOM soldier."

Vanille just chuckles. "Doesn't really matter. But you should know." Her voice lowers as she trails her teeth along your jaw, making you shiver. "That's _my_ spot, yeah?"

"Oh, _is_ it?"

She shifts in her spot next to you on the bed, throwing a knee over your thigh. "Mhm. We should talk about that, actually."

"About what?"

"Us."

She stops stroking you to run her nails up and down your shaft, stop kissing you to breathe into your neck. "I missed you, Light. A lot."

You turn away for a second.

"And- you don't have to respond to that, but I need to know somethin'."

"What?"

"Are we going to keep doing what we did before… before I left?"

Fucking around. That's what she means. At least you assume. A million thoughts and fears race through your head at her words. One wrong misstep and this could be the end of everything, before it even began again. A part of you didn't want to lose that. The other part? Wouldn't be terribly surprised. It would hurt, at least.

"What do you mean?"

She presses her thumb down your shaft and up again, as if in thought or hesitation. you figure the latter. Finally, she speaks. "I want that again. I don't care how selfish it is. I just… _need_ that again. I don't- I don't _want_ those crazy romantic relationships. I don't even think I'm capable. I just- I really just… want _you_. Again. For real this time."

You head spins for a second before you gather your composure. "What are you saying?"

She sighs, wisping warm breath over the hickey. "I don't want a romantic relationship with you, Light. I want what we've always had. That… raw and primal intimacy. That security knowing I can come to you to, like, unwind, I guess?" She pauses, strokes you once. "I don't see myself being this way with anyone else. If that makes sense."

With a sigh, you trail your fingers down her back, eating up the tremble that follows. You understand. Perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah… what?"

You smirk. "I can have that with you. I want to. Only you."

A sigh of relief expels from her lungs then, and the stroking picks up to continue the labored pace. She kisses along your jaw, knocks her forehead into your cheek.

"Only with me?" she whispers.

You gasp as her thumb circles around the head of your cock. "Yeah. Yeah, just you."

She giggles into your neck, uttering a sultry "good" before attaching her lips to your hickey.

* * *

Vanille's always been a moaner; you're reminded of that right when she tangles her fingers through your hair and _squeezes_. It doesn't hurt, not much, but it makes you glance up with a growing smirk playing across your lips.

"D-don't laugh…" Her eyes are screwed shut and she's got this off look on her face, but you figure she can feel the change in your lips as you run her tongue up the length of her cunt. "Mmm… ahhh, fuuucking _shit_ …"

It's odd, hearing her swear. She's played the Innocent Schoolgirl role since you met her two years ago, but something about the way her face curls into a snarl as those swears dribble out of her mouth? Etro, it gets you _hard_.

You tug her panties further down her thighs until they hit the floor. You grab her thigh — watch her stumble and crack her eyes open, how cute — before resting it over your shoulder.

"You got better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You. Got Better."

You're mildly insulted and take it out by circling your tongue around her clit. "Was I bad before?"

"Ahh… nooo… Uh-uh. Not- not _bad_."

The kitchen floor hurts and your knees are starting to ache, but you press on anyway. Anything to hear those fucking purrs rumble through her.

"Just… _okay_. You made me come the last few times sooo…" Her voice trails off into a deep rumble. Near-insult forgotten, you smirk at her lifting her leg to draw you in further. "Just… just keep doing _that_."

* * *

Never-ending lust and unbridled sexual tension. One phrase to explain everything. It's been hours since she arrived, and neither of you have had an orgasm. You know how to draw it out, make each other beg for more. How many times have you fucked around only to end up with no resolution and a bad case of blue balls? Too many to count. Always some excuse coming up or interruption separating you earlier than expected. Now? You have all the time in the world between now and tomorrow.

Your touch reflects that. You wrap your fingers around her throat. Squeeze. Not too hard. _Never_ hard. Just enough. Enough for her to shake and writhe and wriggle under you while she throws her ass back.

"Harder…"

You smirk and apply pressure. Not too much.

" _Harder_ …"

Tch. She always asks for more, doesn't she? You give it to her, just how she likes it. She shakes under you, small gasps escaping her until she rips your hand away.

"You miss that?"

You feel the ripple through her at your words. Something clicks in you, right when she turns to stare. Red hair sticks to her forehead, shading bloodshot emerald eyes. Her freckled cheeks are red, puffy, and her lips part just enough to see that one crooked tooth in her bottom jaw.

You let loose. Lift her leg so it's on the kitchen table. Grab a fistful of hair to pull back. Stuff yourself into her until her moans and whimpers echo throughout the room.

* * *

"Look at me."

…

"Mmm… Light, _look_ at me."

You do with lidded and hazy eyes. Vanille's trembling on top of you, in your lap. She's absolutely fucking beautiful — hair finally come undone, sweat beading her brow, pierced tits bouncing to her steady, grinding rhythm.

"Like what you see?"

She's trying hard to put on a tough face, but her arousal is slipping through the cracks, painting itself on her face through a bit lip and half-closed eyes. Regardless…

"Yeah."

She giggles. "Good. Because you get to… see it…" Her words trail off into a moan as she grinds on top of you faster.

You smack her ass, guide her hips, cherish the feel of her cunt's walls tightening around your dick and…

Fuck. Fuck.

"Whenever. Whenever you waaaant… Ahhh!"

Vanille's scream echoes through your condo and every cell in your body. Her cunt's hugging your dick now, so hard it makes you twitch and explode inside of her. She tilts her head up to the ceiling right when you do, and you wonder if all this time, she's been missing having you inside her.

The shivers and shakes that wrack your body move Vanille on top of you, and for a few seconds you can't see anything in front of you. Swears dribble from your lips, and in seconds, Vanille eats them, capturing your lips is some ravenous and sloppy kiss while she literally rides out the last of your orgasm.

Fuck… This girl… You missed her.

Or maybe you missed the idea of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. The end. I'm going to be ending uploads for The Stockpile. I've been thinking about this a lot recently and aside from the second-hand embarrassment of some of this work, the more I look at these fics, the more triggering they become, so this will be the final installment. There are still a plethora of unfinished ones that I will not be finishing, and a couple finished ones that I will never be posting. Sorry. This is the last fic I wrote after my break-up and it was VERY cathartic for me. Regardless, I'd like to put this decade to an end and come back in the new year with some fresh content.
> 
> That being said, I don't want to make any immediate promises, but I'd like to return to Farroncest some time next year. I have at least one idea that's been bouncing around in my head that I haven't started yet, and I'm hoping that will turn into more. I also want to keep exploring some new fandoms, possibly Monster Hunter, Overwatch, and/or Apex Legends, but we will definitely have to see about that lol. I've been having a TON of fun writing my werewolf Wolfenstein twincest fic and I do want to finish that and (possibly) do a complete rewrite. My mind changes frequently though so only time will tell.
> 
> I'm...not sure if I'll ever write Lanille again, but if I do, it won't be for a long time. I love this pairing but I've had quite enough of it for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting and I'm hoping you all enjoy your New Year's.


End file.
